Schicksal
by Lady Tzondraa
Summary: Percy lehnt das Geschenk der Götter ab. Aber das Schicksal- oder besser gesagt, drei strickende Omas- haben andere Pläne.


Hallo alles zusammen.

Dieses Mal ist es keine Übersetzung. Diesen OS habe ich, direkt nach dem der Band auf Englisch herausgekommen ist, geschrieben und ihn beim Aufräumen auf dem PC gefunden. Da das schon eine Weile her ist, war meine Sprache, damals natürlich noch nicht so gut. Aber mich hat das Ende so genervt, dass ich da etwas ändern musste. Ich habe ihn einfach mal so wie er ist hochgeladen und hoffe, dass ich doch irgendjemand dafür begeistern kann ^^

Viel Spaß, Lady Tzondraa

* * *

Ich hatte das Geschenk der Götter abgelehnt. Ich war ein Halbgott geblieben und hatte mich für die Rechte aller anderen Halbgötter eingesetzt und dies über meine eigene Unsterblichkeit gesetzt.

Athena hatte Recht. Eines Tages würde ich durch meine Loyalität sterben. Weil ich alles aufgegeben hatte. Für alle Halbgötter. Für meine Freunde. Für SIE.

Ich stand auf einem Balkon auf dem Olymp und sah in die untergehende Abendsonne. Das Meer leuchtete in allen Rottönen auf. Dort, hinten am Horizont konnte man das Camp erahnen. Den Ort, an dem ich all die Jahre gelebt hatte. Den Ort, der mein Zuhause ist. Annabeth.

Ein glückliches Lächeln zierte meine Lippen. Ja, vielleicht hatte ich meine Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben.

Aber dafür habe ich das behalten, was mir am wichtigsten war. Ich seufzte. Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt bei ihr im Camp. Möglicherweise würde ich mich sogar trauen, ihr zu sagen was ich für sie empfand.

Sie küssen, wie ich es mir schon so lange wünschte. Aber Zeus hatte mich gebeten, noch auf dem Olymp zu bleiben, um noch etwas mit ihm zu besprechen. Ich vermutete, dass es um die neuen Hütten ging.

Plötzlich merkte ich, dass jemand neben mich trat. Ich drehte mich um und sah meinen Dad. „Hallo, Percy." „Hi, Dad." „Jetzt kann ich endlich unter vier Augen sprechen. Ich muss sagen, ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Was du heute geleistet hast, wird für immer in die Geschichte eingehen."

„Dad?", fragte ich zögernd. „Ja, mein Sohn?" „Du bist also nicht wütend oder enttäuscht von mir?"

„Wütend- nein. Enttäuscht- ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ein bisschen. Du liebst sie wirklich, stimmt's?" „Ja, das tue ich." Ich traute es mich nicht ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Beinahe fühlte ich mich schuldig ihm gegenüber. „Percy. Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt. Ich stehe hinter deinen

Entscheidungen und werde dich unterstützen wo ich nur kann. Wenn du sie liebst, akzeptiere ich es.

Es spricht von wahrer Größe, dieses Geschenk abzulehnen. Das hat noch niemand vor dir getan.

Selbst Zeus war- auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde- beeindruckt." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu. „Aber erwarte bloß nicht, dass ich mich deshalb mit Athene vertrage." Ein Lächeln zierte meine Lippen. „Das wäre wohl wirklich ein zu großer Wunsch gewesen."

Mein Dad musste auch grinsen und meinte: „Übrigens, Zeus schickt mich. Du sollst jetzt reinkommen." Damit drehte er sich um und ging wieder in Richtung Thronsaal. Ich sah ein letztes Mal in Richtung Camp. „Bald bin ich bei dir, Annabeth", dachte ich noch, bevor ich meinem Vater folgte.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit an einem uns unbekannten Ort

Drei alte Damen saßen mit einem Korb blauen Garns beisammen und strickten Socken. Die Mittlere sagte: „Er hat wirklich genug gelitten. Er hätte es annehmen sollen. Wir haben uns noch nie getäuscht." Die Rechte erwiderte: „Es war nicht vorauszusehen. Sein Fehler. Loyalität. Hat ihm erlaubt sein Schicksal zu verändern. Er ist mächtig." „Zu mächtig. Wir müssen eingreifen, bevor es zu spät wird." „Wir dürfen es nicht. Es könnte zu große Veränderungen mit sich bringen." Nun mischte sich auch die linke Sprecherin ein. „Klotho hat Recht, Athropos. Das Schicksal wurde bereits verändert. Es muss in seine ursprüngliche Bahn zurückgebracht werden." „Aber er kann es erneut verändern." „Er tut es unbewusst. Sein fataler Fehler ist seine größte Stärke." „Und macht ihn unberechenbar." Die Rechte der Frauen sagte: „Also ist es entschieden. Er hat es verdient. Das Gleichgewicht muss gewahrt bleiben." Die beiden anderen nickten nur einstimmig und schwiegen. Lange war nur noch das Klappern der Stricknadeln zu hören und hätte ein Außenstehender sie beobachtet, hätte er gesehen, dass das Garn für einen Moment noch intensiver aufleuchte.

* * *

Zurück auf dem Olymp

„Perseus. Du hast dich sicher gefragt, warum du hierbleiben solltest." Ich nickte. Nachdem Zeus mir widerwillig meinen Wunsch gewährt hatte, wusste ich nicht, wie gut er momentan auf mich zu sprechen war. „Wir haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, Kronos endgültig zu vernichten. Die letzte Flasche olympischen Giftes wurde gefunden. Hergestellt aus der Essenz von Chaos selbst. Mächtig genug um selbst einen Unsterblichen zu töten. Sie war Jahrtausende verschwunden, doch sie wurde während des Krieges wiedergefunden. Sie war in Kronos' Besitz, der plante, damit uns Olympier zu vernichten. Dir, als seinem Bezwinger, gebührt die Ehre bei seiner Vernichtung anwesend zu sein." Zeus sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Und ich? Nun, ich wäre viel lieber im Camp bei Annabeth, wusste aber, dass ich es wirklich als Ehre ansehen sollte. „Uh, ja. Danke Lord Zeus. Es ist mir eine Ehre." Er blickte mich noch einen Moment prüfend an, wandte sich dann aber wieder den anderen zu. Mit einem Handwink seinerseits erschien in der Mitte des Raumes ein … Ding. Es sah aus wie eine gold leuchtende Lichtkugel, welche von schwarzen Ketten umschlungen war. „Das ist Kronos. Gebunden durch die Ketten des Tartaros.", meinte mein Vater auf meinen fragendem Blick. „Das ist Kronos?", fragte ich erstaunt. „Ich dachte, er sieht aus wie…." Ich biss mir auf die Zunge. Es wäre sicher nicht klug, Lukes Namen in Hermes' Gegenwart zu erwähnen. „Sein Körper wurde zerstört. Das ist seine Macht. Seine Essenz. Das was von ihm übrig ist." Ich sah Athene erstaunt an. Sie konnte ja sogar nett mit mir reden?! Aber sie erwiderte meinen Blick nur ungerührt.

Minutenlang starrten wir uns einfach nur an. „Nun dann", brach Zeus irgendwann die Stille. „Ich denke, wir sollten beginnen." Mit einem weiteren Handwink seinerseits begann die Kugel zu flackern und dann, nach und nach kleiner zu werden, bis sie kaum noch wahrzunehmen war und schlussendlich verschwand. Nach einiger Zeit verkündete Zeus mit lauter Stimme: „Es ist vollbracht. Kronos wurde endgültig besiegt!" Plötzlich fühlte ich mich seltsam. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre da etwas Fremdes in meinem Körper, etwas, das da definitiv nicht hingehört. Ich fühlte, wie eine gigantische Energiewelle durch meinen Körper rollte und ich in ein gleißend goldenes Licht gehüllt wurde. Der damit verbundene Schmerz war so groß, dass ich aufschrie- aber kein Laut verlies meinen Mund. Es fühlte sich an, wie mein Bad im Styx – nur tausend Mal schlimmer. Mein Blut schien zu kochen, die Haut abgezogen zu werden, mein Körper von innen heraus zu verbrennen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange es anhielt. Irgendwann veränderte sich das Gefühl. Es wurde erträglich und nach und nach sogar angenehm. Es blieb eine behagliche Wärme zurück, ich fühlte mich kraftvoll und voller Energie. Doch für nichts auf der Welt würde ich das wiederholen wollen. Na ja, für fast nichts. „Was ist passiert?", fragte ich an Zeus gewandt. Ich war überrascht, wie kraftvoll meine Stimme auf einmal klang. Gerade als dieser den Mund öffnete, um zu antworten, wurde er unterbrochen. „Es ist passiert, was wir entschieden haben." Wie aus dem Nichts waren drei Frauen aufgetaucht – die Moiren. Zu sagen, dass Zeus' Gesichtsausdruck erstaunt war, wäre wohl die Untertreibung des Jahres gewesen. Wie gerne hätte ich davon ein Bild gehabt! Die Mittlere sprach: „Perseus war zu mächtig um ein Halbblut zu sein. Er hätte ein Gott werden sollen. Aber sein fataler Fehler hat es ihm erlaubt, sein Schicksal zu verändern. Unvorhersehbar. Auch jetzt als Gott wird er nicht an die alten Gesetze gebunden sein. Durch ihn wird Frieden und Einigkeit zu den Göttern kommen. Er erhält die Titel und Macht des Kronos, dessen Bezwinger er ist. Und die, die seine größten Stärken auszeichnen. Er wird der dreizehnte Olympier. Wir haben entschieden." Zeus war so perplex, dass er nur nicken konnte. Und Klotho füge noch hinzu: „Heiligt Perseus, Gott der Zeit, des Schwertkampfs, der Heroen und der Loyalität." Damit verschwanden sie so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen waren. Im ersten Moment war ich kurz davor entweder wütend auf die nächste Wand (oder wahlweise den nächsten Gott, der ja nichts dafür konnte) einzuschlagen oder in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich wollte das nicht. Hatte ich nicht kurz zuvor genau das abgelehnt, um bei Annabeth zu bleiben? Als Olympier waren die Regeln noch strenger, da konnte ich sie nicht einmal besuchen – Moment mal. Hatten die Moiren nicht gerade gesagt, dass diese Gesetze für mich nicht zählten? Ich wurde abrupt aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Zeus auf mich zukam. „Nun Perseus. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich etwas … wie soll ich es sagen – überrascht bin. Allerdings habe ich gegen die Entscheidung nichts einzuwenden (A/N als ob er das überhaupt könnte) und möchte dich herzlich willkommen heißen. Wie es aussieht hast du unser Angebot nun auf- wie soll ich es sagen- einigen Umwegen doch angenommen." Als ich ihn seltsam ansah und fragte, warum er sonst so abweisend reagiert hatte murmelte er nur etwas von Ruf wahren und machte Platz für meinen Vater, der mich sofort in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung schloss. Nach und nach gratulierten mir alle Götter, selbst in Ares' Augen war so etwas wie Respekt zu erkennen.

„Nun", meinte mein Vater irgendwann, nachdem ich von so ziemlich allen beglückwünscht wurde. „Ich denke du hast noch etwas anderes zu erledigen. Auf dich wartet noch jemand." Ich nickte und verabschiedete mich hastig.

Nach einer kurzen Erklärung, wie es funktioniert, teleportierte ich mich zum Strand im Camp. Ich landete zwar einige Meter daneben im Wasser, aber für das erste Mal doch gar nicht so schlecht, oder? Es war bereits dunkel geworden und ich sah das Lagerfeuer brennen. Für mich selbst beschloss ich, Annabeth heute nichts mehr von den Ereignissen auf dem Olymp zu erzählen. Dieser Abend gehörte uns und das würde ich mir durch nichts in der Welt verderben lassen. Über alles andere würde ich später nachdenken.

Und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht lief ich ins Camp.


End file.
